


heartbeat

by PuggleFiclets (pugglemuggle)



Series: KageHina Valentine's Collection - 2018 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 14:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13660461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pugglemuggle/pseuds/PuggleFiclets
Summary: It takes Hinata a while to realize that the thing he’s sleeping on is not a futon.(Or, they cuddle on accident. It's awkward... or is it?)





	heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Day 5 of my annual 14 Days of Valentine's Challenge. The prompt was KageHina and "Heart"

When Hinata wakes up, it takes him a while to realize that the thing he’s sleeping on is not a futon.

It’s warm. There’s a blanket over him, and everything outside the blanket—his ears, his nose, the top of his head—is _cold_. Really cold. It’s a winter training camp, after all, and the room they’re all sleeping in is not a five star hotel. He shrugs a little so that the blanket shifts to cover his head more, and _yes_ , that’s much better. All around him, the quiet sounds of his teammates breathing and the occasional distant twitter of birds are comforting. He feels like he could stay here forever and never be unhappy.

He’s about to snuggle further into the suspiciously warm futon when the futon suddenly moves, scaring Hinata worse than any horror movie he’s ever seen. _The futon is alive_ , his brain supplies. Then— _this is futon is possessed._

The reality is far less terrifying. When Hinata bolts upright and looks down at what he was sleeping on, he doesn’t see a sentient futon, or a demon futon. Instead, it’s Kageyama, still asleep on his back. Seeing him like this is, well... weird, Hinata thinks. He doesn’t look angry at all. In fact, he looks calm. His hair is a little mussed, sticking up in the back and sweeping lopsidedly over his forehead. It looks soft. Hinata wants to touch it, but he doesn’t, because that would probably wake Kageyama up.

Kageyama’s white shirt is wrinkled from Hinata sleeping on top of him, which is definitely what happened, Hinata is slowly realizing. At some point during the night, Hinata must have crawled over to Kageyama’s futon and decided to use Kageyama’s chest as a pillow. His cheeks redden, and he looks around the room. Luckily, everyone is still asleep, so it’s unlikely that anyone saw.

He turns and looks back at his own futon to their right. It’s only half a foot away, but moving that far in a room as cold as this one sounds the opposite of appealing. Now that he’s sat up, the chilly air is making the hair on his arms stand on end, and Hinata shivers. Kageyama looks much, much warmer than Hinata’s lonely futon.

He could....

After warring with himself for several long moments, Hinata finally lowers himself back down onto Kageyama’s futon and slowly, carefully, rests his head back on Kageyama’s chest. He can hear the sound of Kageyama’s heartbeat and feel the steady rise and fall of Kageyama’s chest. It’s... nice. Really nice. Comfortable, too.

Before he realizes what he’s doing, Hinata is falling back asleep.

—

The next time Hinata opens his eyes, sitting up slowly and yawning, Kageyama is staring at him. Hinata’s soul leaves his body.

He’s still on Kageyama’s futon.

“Um,” he says, trying desperately to figure out if the look Kageyama is giving him is an ambivalent one or one that promises death. “S-Sorry?”

Kageyama frowns slightly. Hinata still has no idea how to interpret his expression.

“It’s...” Kageyama says. “It’s fine.”

Oh.

“You don’t mind?” Hinata asks, and Kageyama looks away, which he guesses means ‘No’. Hinata smiles. “I’m glad. You’re really comfortable.”

He thinks Kageyama might be blushing at that, but he can’t tell—so he lays his head back on Kageyama’s chest and waits for the others to stir.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to subscribe to the collection to see the rest of the KageHina fics I write for this challenge!


End file.
